xanversefandomcom-20200214-history
Arcadius Archer
Arcadius Archer was a Riverki Scout, a bowman, and a supporting character in the Chronicles of Paladin Wainwright. Bearing the name of his trade, Archer was a Headhunter, a sniper singularly skilled with a bow, and deadly from any distance. His quiet reserved demeanor belied a truly vicious nature, which made him an invaluable ally, and a deadly enemy. The only bowman to surpass his record of headshot kills is his daughter, Katya. Background Archer first came to Clan Vatesh from Clan Atvek, when his father was summoned to train their bowmen. As soon as he was able to hold a bow, he mastered its use, his strength and agility lending themselves naturally to the craft. By the age of sixteen, he was at the top of the Scout class, which enabled him to crosstrain with the Hunters. It was during this time that he met the Kingslayer twins. In Paal, he found a rival, equally skilled and determined to succeed, and he never hesitated to challenge him on all fronts--but it was Petya that had the greatest effect on him. Taken in by his wisdom and kindness, and the great beauty he possessed, Archer harbored tender feelings for the Scribe for all of his adult life. It was an interest that he never pursued in earnest. He became a father young, and shocked the clan when he retired from Headhunting to care for his daughter. He raised she and her brother Tima alone; the identity of their mother remains unknown. Personality His profession as a Headhunter left Archer well prepared to make decisions quickly and to work alone, things that defined him even in his personal life. Even in a culture known for unapproachable personalities, Archer's stoicism often found him with few friends, which suited him just fine. Focused and deeply competitive, Archer was quick to take any task, years spent working alone having left him with the drive to do whatever it took to come out on top--with or without orders. His cold, aloof exterior expertly concealed a courageous heart, and along with it, a silent malevolence that only the worst situations could bring out. Any unlucky enough to bring that side of him out did not survive to describe the experience. The Chronicles of Paladin Wainwright Din unknowing met Archer when he first entered Riverenbeck and was picked up by his Scout patrol. His involvement was brief, but he reappeared in the second volume to assist in retaking the raided village. Archer arrived just in time to save his much-hated rival a messy death, lending his skill to the Party's efforts, and guarding a crippled Paal until the situation was under control. In the aftermath, it became necessary to tap a surviving raider for information on their next course of action. It was a task Archer was well suited for. Relationships Petya No man is made of stone. For as cold and removed as he can be, Archer has soft feelings for a mere handful people, and king among those precious few Petya. A crush since his childhood, Archer fell in love with the younger Kingslayer twin, who so easily charmed and ensorcelled with his wit and grace. Whether due to hampered social skills or simply uncertainty, he was never able to confess, settling instead to admire him from afar. For his part, Petya never knew that Archer thought of him in any way more than a friend. He regrets never telling him how he felt. Paal From day one, Paal and Archer were rivals, and it was a rivalry that never warmed. Their shared skill-level only drove the two to vie harder for victory, often to the detriment of all else. For this reason, they were barred from sharing a team, the Elder fearing their competitive natures might scuttle any missions they could be sent on. Though Paal bested him in every category, the resentment this fostered only drove Archer to train harder, his only advantages lying in his skill with a bow and his affinity for heights. His deep dislike of the clan Wolf would go on to apply to his elder son, who was so like his father. Dick A lack of interaction is a blessing at this point, as the Temple knight's proximity to the younger of the twins puts him squarely in Archer's crosshairs. His shaky moral compass ensures the very real possibility of Dick getting an arrow to the head, on principle, the moment Petya is out of earshot. They have not, as of yet, exchanged a single word. This makes no difference to Archer. Trivia * Archer has the highest body count for a Riverki Headhunter, not just for his clan, but at all. His accuracy is such that he has never fired more than one shot at a single target. * Though his children seem to share the same mother, her identity is unknown. The secret is protected by Riverki taboo, which dictates children born of the Argiya may not have their parentage questioned. Despite this, there has been speculation. He has never named her, and will not. * Arcadius is the youngest of two sons. His brother, Amvros, remained with Clan Atvek when their father was dispatched to Clan Vatesh. Category:The Unnamed Story Category:UNS Characters Category:Riverki